dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Dryad
Rose Dryad is a member of the Justice League, and a Guardian of the Flora. Details Name: Evanna "Eva" Rosaleen Alias: Rose Dryad, Rose, Dry, Mother Nature Age: 18 Weight: 120 lbs Height: 5'8" Morality: Hero Mentor: Wonder Woman Power: Nature Movement: Acrobatics Role: Healer/DPS 1st Contact Before even obtaining powers, Evanna Rosaleen, sixteen, became entangled in a bloody fight between Swamp Thing and Members of the Rot. Eva is a distant relative of Alec Holland, Swamp Thing, and Guardian of The Green. Eva lived in Honolulu, Hawaii with her father, Bob Duns. Unbeknownst to Eva, she is adopted and is a direct relative to the Holland family. She goes out one night to see a movie and returns home to find her father gone and blood all over their little cottage. She attempts to phone the police but the line is dead. She tries to use her cell phone but their is no reception since the Rot took out the Radio Tower nearby. She runs out of her house and into the jungle, right into the Rot's trap. The Rot's spring-loaded net fails since Evanna has known the area very well and easily avoids it. The Rot then sends dead birds after her, prompting, ornithophobia, the fear of birds. She runs through the forest and reaches the edge of a cliff. Her only choices are to jump 500 feet into the water, run along the cliff, scale down the cliff, or let the birds capture her. She scales down using vines and reaches a fissure in the rocks. The birds, however, find her, and attempt to carry her back up. She struggles and her shirt rips and she falls 200 feet before a giant green bird catches her. The bird is made of vines and flowers, and was created by Swamp Thing. It carries her towards a small island, but the Rot is in pursuit. Swamp Thing awaits Evanna on the shore and carries her through the jungle to a little area he made. He sends a distress call to the Justice League, who dispatches Zatanna to the island. Zatanna takes Evanna to the Watchtower while Swamp Thing deals with the Rot. While on board the Watchtower, Beast Boy flies in yelling raven while in the form of a green crow. This sets of Eva's phobia and she tries to kill Beast Boy with Green Arrow's bow and arrows. She is restrained by Donna Troy after Beast Boy is hit by three arrows and Evanna is taken to the Containment Facility. Martian Manhunter makes a diagnosis about her phobia and Batman works on sedating her. They move her to the Medical Bay to monitor her. She experiences nightmares frequently and Batman prescribes her medication to take to ease her symptoms. Shortly after, she moves to Gotham City and becomes a member on the Robinson Park board, helping out with keeping the Park clean and healthy. All is well. Brainiac Two years after her incident with the Rot, Evanna walks home to her apartment when she sees a strange phenomenon. A shiny ball of light falls from the sky and she attempts to touch it. The wind knocks it away and she chases after it. She succeeds in touching, prompting her to gain superpowers. Her hair turns a rose color, her skin turns green; vines wrap themselves around her body and she gets lavender rose petals woven around her neck, chest, bottom, and extremities. She runs home and stares in her mirror for an hour before fully accepting what has happened. Shortly after, a Brainiac harvester ship arrives and bottles her section of the city. She is transported onto a Brainiac ship, but her fear of the Rot still fresh in her mind, she freaks out and breaks out of the test tube she was placed in. Oracle contacts her, and guides Eva. She fights through the ship until she falls into the garbage section. There is little light and she starts to feel weak. She sets off an explosion, destroying all the robots and opening the door, which she escapes through. Oracle stops her momentarily to observe an army on Brainiac's ship, and she is hit by the rays of sunlight. The Green uses the sunlight to magically increase her exobyte powers, thus erasing the exobyte origin, and magically enhancing her powers. This prompts her hair to become a bright rose color. She finishes her fight through the ship, until Superman helps her escape and she is transported to Chinatown's MPD station. Affiliations *Wonder Woman *Batman *Superman *Sentinels of Magic *Justice League *Justice Society *Amazons of Themyscria *Teen Titans *Poison Ivy *Swamp Thing *Solomon Grundy Enemies *Circe *Beastiamorph Army *Trigon *Secret Society of Super-Villains Powers Rose Dryad has the ability to control any and all type of Flora. She can control pheromones, spores, and many other aspects of flora. She can use plants to heal, poison, or enhance her attacks to stun, or disorient her opponents. She can also concentrate the pollen in flora to release an explosive effect on enemies. She has no shortage of plants for she has vines wrapped around her in case of emergencies, and can multiply the amount she has swiftly. She can harness the sunlight's rays and store it in her body, allowing her to strike foes with beams of concentrated sunlight, pollen, and pheromones. She only uses the stored sunlight when no light is available, and normally uses any light available to fuel her attacks. She can also summon plant creatures to aid her in battle and can even steal the life force of others. Side effects of being magically enhanced by the green, Rose Dryad can dispel small fires, float on pollen, and has a limited immunity to toxins, drugs, and magical effects. Trivia *She is an accomplished actress *She is a reserve member of the Teen Titans Gallery MHQS103_AUDIO-PC-28-18.55.250.jpg|Rose communicating with the trees in the Aquacultural Area MPYR0201_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-12.48.170.jpg|Rose Dryad breaks out of her cell. MPYR0201_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-12.48.360.jpg MPYR0201_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-12.48.480.jpg MPYR0201_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-12.53.070.jpg|Rose Dryad utilizing pollen to attack INTCHARLIGHTRIG_NEUT-PC-28-13.44.080.jpg|Rose Dryad recharging with sunlight MHQS103_AUDIO-PC-28-17.01.550.jpg|Rose Dryad being protected from the Rot MMET101_AUDIO-PC-28-17.25.220.jpg|Rose Dryad concealing herself from enemies MPYR0119_AUDIO-PC-28-16.55.530.jpg|Rose Dryad under control of Felix Faust MPYR0119_AUDIO-PC-28-16.56.070.jpg|Zatanna and Rose expelling Faust MPYR0121_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-16.22.420.jpg|Rose dispelling Fire MPYR0121_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-16.23.390.jpg MPYR0121_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-16.25.080.jpg|Rose levetating herself with pollen MPYR0121_DESIGNERDATA-PC-28-16.25.430.jpg MHQS103_AUDIO-PC-28-18.56.590.jpg|Rose has grown branches out of her shoulders to protect her MMET101_AUDIO-PC-28-18.44.560.jpg MMET101_AUDIO-PC-28-18.44.590.jpg MMET101_AUDIO-PC-28-18.45.230.jpg MMET101_AUDIO-PC-28-19.03.520.jpg|Rose has deduced something MMET101_AUDIO-PC-28-19.05.290.jpg|Rose getting thrown into a building Category:Heroes Category:Nature Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Flight Category:USPC Category:Hand Blasters Category:Acrobatics